Memories Lost
by Lux-Obscurum
Summary: Korra ran away after Mako broke up with her, and was eaten by a spirit. On a Fire Nation island awoke a girl who named herself Yula, with no memories. Will she ever remember she's the long lost Avatar, even with Maro's help?


**Yes I know this isn't a chapter for Two Doctors and the Alpha Wolf, but I needed a break from that, so here's a Legend of Korra story... **

Korra remembered. She remembered running away to the Fire Nation after Mako broke up with her. She remembered Eska and Desna coming after her. She remembered having a high-speed water battle with them to save herself. She remembered getting attacked by that giant dark spirit. She remembered fighting it to save her life. She remembered being eaten by it. She remembered... Remembered... No, she didn't. She forgot. She forgot all of that, and the memories before, who was she? She didn't know... Where was she going? She didn't know...didn't know! She didn't know! No memories of anything! Memories Lost! Lost... Avatar Korra was dead...for now.

* * *

On the beach lay a 17 year old girl, all alone with no signs of getting there. Three Fire Nation guards suddenly appeared around the unconscious body. Slowly, the girl's eyes opened and saw the guards, blurry because of her disoriented state. Panic rushed through the girl, and she airbent herself up screaming "Get away from me!" She didn't stand for very long, she fell to here knees not to long after the little misunderstanding. The three guards spoke. "it is alright, we are here to help, Avatar Korra." They said. Confused, the girl asked. "Who's..." She paused, then looked up at one of them. "Who's Avatar Korra...?" The girl asked, breathing noticeably heavy. The guards expression changed from friendly to worried. "How did you get on our island?" He asked her. "I...I don't know...I can't remember..." She said before she passed out again, falling to the sand. The guard signaled to the other two guards to help move her. They did so.

The girl woke up on a bed in a cottage. She sat up, holding a hand to her head. Her mind felt...empty. Only a memory of washing up on that beach and then passing out again. The guard that had talked to her came into the room. "Avatar Korra, you have awoken!" He said, hint of hopefulness in his voice. The girl shook her head. "Who is Avatar Korra?" She wanted to know. The guard sighed. "Nevermind, miss. Do you have any idea what your name is?" He asked. The girl thought for a moment. "No, but I'd love to have the name of Yula." The girl said, a small smile on her face. The guard stared at her unmoving for a moment, then nodded. "Then we will call you Yula." The guard said. Yula nodded. "We?" She asked suddenly. The guard nodded as led her out of the room to a bigger one. The room was full of guards and a young girl, looking 15. The girl stood. "I heard you would like us to call you Yula, am I correct?" The girl asked. Yula nodded, smiling. "Well, you will be living here for now Yula." She said, then left with a guard. The girl sighed. "Send a message to Lin Beifong about her. I think the police need to know that Avatar Korra is missing and Yula has taken over." The girl ordered. "Yes, Maro." the guard said running off.

* * *

Lin Beifong was in an argument with Mako. "You went against my orders!" She fumed. Mako growled. "I had a lead!" He protested. One of the officers came in. "I have a message from the Fire Nation." He said. Lin growled but went outside. The officer whispered it to Lin, and her expression kept changing and it wasn't changing into a good expression. Lin walked back in, sat at her desk and buried her face in her hands. Mako raised an eyebrow. Lin mumbled something. "Eh?" Mako asked. Lin moved her hands away and they were ANGRY. "When you broke up wit the Avatar she ran to the Fire Nation. You had her vulnerable. Some Fire Nation guards found her washed up on the beach, weak and without memory of ANYTHING. SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHO SHE IS, MAKO! She's calling herself Yula!" Mako's face drained of color. *This is my fault...* he thought. "I have to leave." He said suddenly, bolting out of the office.

* * *

Asami was talking to Bolin in their apartment when Mako burst through the doors with a distraught face. Bolin and Asami stared at him. "Geez, what happened to you? You get fired?" Bolin asked, snickering under his breath. Mako shook his head, then saying what was on his mind. "the Avatar Korra we know is dead. She's lost her memory and calling herself Yula." Asami and Bolin fell quiet. "What...happened? How did this happen?!" Mako growled. "It's my fault. I broke up with her and it made her vulnerable, she must've been attacked on her way to the Fire Nation and her memory was wiped when she got hurt..." He said, a small whine in the back of his voice. Bolin gasped. "You broke up with her?! WHY?!" He roared. "Why didn't you even tell us?" Asami asked. "I don't know..." Mako whined. "Well then this is your fault, you hurt her and she was left open. Nice going Mako, you killed Korra." Bolin growled. Mako closed his eyes. "I killed her... I killed the Avatar..." Mako choked out. Asami punched Bolin in the arm, hard. "OW, my instrument!" He whined. Asami hissed scolding Bolin. "Shut up, Bolin! Look at Mako!" She hissed. Mako was standing there, repeating what he had said over and over again. Bolin and Asami grimaced, knowing that Mako'sfellings sanity wouldn't last long if he kept dwelling on this. "Mako, you-" "I want to go see her..." Mako said. "But-" "I WANT TO SEE HER!" Mako screeched. Asami nodded. "Okay, we'll go to the Fire Nation island she was found on." She said, pulling Bolin along as the thre went to the docks to get a boat. Lin stopped them before they left. "I'll let Mako go this time. GO BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!" She ordered, and the boat left the docks and headed to the island.

**Yep I rage quit when I watched The Sting, I actually interpreted Korra losing her memory. Remember that trailer released two days before Korra premiered? Well one bit was a Fire Nation lady asking Korra a oddly worse question. "Do you know who you are?" Was that question. I thought that was odd, so I came up with the idea of either its a test or she somehow lost her memory. So I was right.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
